The Jeweled Heartz Thief Confederation
by SilverFlame3
Summary: Max gets taken into a secret organization who's aim is to bring the Government down. There, she meets someone from her past, and he's not about to let her get away...
1. Prologue

****

The Jeweled Heartz Thief Confederation 

By SilverFlame

Disclaimer: Dark Angel does not belong to me. The story does though, so don't steal it, or u will have to face my wrath!!! Well on with the story then. By the way I just totally adore thieves!!! But as u will find out, its not only stealing they do…

****

Prologue

A LONE figure stood, watching the golden sun setting. Her cloak rustled in the wind, her raven hair blew gently. She turned around and headed for the city. She padded softly through the dimly lit streets, entering a bar to get a warm drink. She thought about how much had changed in the last three years as she walked along. The government was still as oppressive as ever, though they dealt indiscriminately with all the people, transgenic or not. _At least I brought that for our people, _she thought dryly, _even if on the streets the ordinary people still treat us differently._

Among the changes that had happened, she no longer worked at Jam Pony. Now she worked as a representative to the Government for the transgenics, and she had definitely seen more than her share of corruption and filth there. Last of all, though she still couldn't decide whether it was for the better or worst, she and Logan had broken up, remaining firm friends still. Things just hadn't worked out, and Max had a suspicion it might have had something to do with Asha.

The bar was beginning to be filled, so she slipped out, heading for her house. She shivered, and pulled in her cloak to shield against the cold, when she heard a sound behind her. Not wanting to become paranoid, she just kept on walking normally. As she turned the last corner, a hand covered her mouth, dragging her into a nearby alley. She saw that he was wearing all black, face covered with a hood. She tried to turn swiftly to kick her captor. It didn't work. She was surprised, because being a transgenic, she was more powerful than ordinary humans. She struggled fiercely, twisting and turning. Suddenly she felt weaker, somehow…

"It will be less unpleasant for both of us if you just quit struggling," said her captor. _I know that voice,_ she thought. Max was in a dead end with no where to run. He leaned in close and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. 

"Max…it has been a long time." She dug her fingernails into his hand, and in surprise, he shot up. His hood fell back, and she gasped. She knew him…

"You drugged me," she accused. It took all the strength she had left to say it. The last thing she heard before sinking into unconsciousness was him whispering,

"Good night, beautiful lady." Then darkness enveloped her. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

O.o who is he??? Review, then u might find out heheheh


	2. WelcomeWhether You Want It Or Not

****

The Jeweled Heartz Thief Confederation

By SilverFlame

Disclaimer: Dark Angel obviously does not belong to me. If it did, then Max would never be with Logan, but I guess that's beside the point. I couldn't wait to get started on the next chapter! Well here it is. Enjoy!

****

Chapter 1: Welcome…Whether You Want It Or Not

"SUBJECT is female, 50 kilos, and 170cms in height." 

Max woke up, confused. She heard some voices.

"She's perfect for the job."

"No doubt, but-"

"Yes, well, we'll get Alec to-"

__

Alec? She remembered. _Of course_. _But then, where am I?_

"Shhh, she's waking." Max got up, looking around. It seemed like she was in a doctor's clinic. There were two men in the room, whom she guessed were the doctors.

"Where am I?" One of the men glanced at her and said,

"Well, she seems healthy enough. Girl, all will be explained in a few minutes. You will be directed to Julian, and he will explain everything to you. Can you get up?" 

Max tried to get up but collapsed. "I think I can manage." 

The doctor sighed and said, "Call Alec. He can bring her up to Julian." Before she could protest, Alec had come in, same as ever with his short, sandy hair and cheeky grin.

"You called, sir?" Max was impressed, she guessed that this school or whatever it was had taught Alec a few manners since she'd last seen him. Not that she liked him the anymore, for kidnapping her though. She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes please take this lady down to Julian. He wants to have a few words with her."

"Don't touch me!" Max hissed. "You kidnapped me and brought me _here_," she gestured, "**_somewhere_**!" 

Alec only smirked and said, "Max helpless. This isn't a thing a transgenic sees everyday y'know." With that, he bundled her up in his arms and carried her off. Max's protesting voice could still be heard down the hall. Alec stopped in front of an office, and suddenly looked serious.

"Max, I just wanted to warn you, Julian isn't someone to fool around with."

"It wasn't MY idea to come here in the first place. Why would you care?" She said icily.

"I came here of my own free will, but I have seen others come like you, and they seem happy enough. Look. All I'm saying is be careful okay?"

"Whatever."

They walked into an ornately decorated room, but it had been changed and furnished into an office. High-tech computer gear filled the walls, also cluttered with all sorts of gadgets. But the thing that immediately took her attention was the man siting down at the desk. He had jet-black hair and blue piercing eyes. He seemed to be around the thirties, and owned a presence of power around him. Looking up, he saw them and said,

"Ah, yes, Max. I'm sorry about the state you came to us in. It was not my intentions for it to be like that, but since I gather you already know what Alec is like…" His gaze slipped past her and onto Alec, who grinned and saluted. 

"Anyway, I know you must be bursting with questions to ask me. Welcome to the Jeweled Rainbow Thief Confederation, or JRTC as it is known. I am the president, Julian, and Alec here is my right-hand man." Max looked surprised. "We hold a conspiracy to bring the Government down. For years now, we have known what kind of evil it does, and bide our time to choose certain people to prepare for the task."

"But that doesn't make sense. Why was _I_ brought here?" Max asked coldly.

"Don't you understand yet? You, who brought independence to our people?" With a start, she noticed the barcode on his neck. He nodded ruefully.

"Yes, I am a transgenic too. We all are. We need you Max, to free us from this Government. And not just for us, but for all the other people too." Alec smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he heaped all that on me too, when I first started."

"Well, if you wanted my help, you could've asked, and then, maybe I would've thought about it," Max said angrily. "Resorting to kidnapping people to get their help is _not_ the best way." 

"Oh, no, you don't understand." Julian said coolly, shook his head. "We need your help Max, and **_we will have it_**." Now Max understood what that impossible being she had named Alec had meant about Julian. "We couldn't possibly let you out again, knowing our secret. You will start training tomorrow, to be ready for the Initiation. Since we do not have that much room right now, you will have to lodge with Alec for the time being."

"**_Sir!_**" both Alec and Max started protesting.

"Dismissed!" Julian ordered, and turned back to his work.

When they were outside, Max confronted Alec. 

"I regret the day that I ever met you Alec, because now I'm stuck here!" She stormed off. Alec ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm tightly.

"Max! It's not safe here you know. Where are you going anyway?" 

"Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't have anything to do with me. Got it?" She wrenched her arm away and turned, just to bump straight into a handsome man with green eyes. 

"Watch where you're going," she snapped, trying to sidestep around him. He however, stepped in front of her, blocking her way. 

"Well, well. What have we here? A pretty lady? In this place? My, that's not a thing you see everyday." He leaned even closer and grabbed her wrist.

"That's enough, Sam." Alec pushed in front of her.

"I don't need your help." Max hissed, "and keep away from me too, _boy_." She swept past them. 

"Keep away from her, you hear me Sam? She's _mine_." Alec threatened in a low voice. He caught up to Max.

"See what I told you Max?" he said lightly, "There are hardly any women here, and with a pretty face like-"

"I didn't and don't need your help, just leave me alone! Or you _could_ tell me where the entrance is." Alec sighed.

"It's guarded with top security forces. You'd have no chance. Trust me. I've seen what happens to people that try and escape."

"Trust you? Don't make me laugh. Fine. I can find it on my own." She said. Alec swiftly caught her up in his arms and said softly,

"I don't think so. You're not thinking straight. You've had enough excitement for today. You wouldn't get very far." Max struggled to get down, but he held on tighter. "How about you just come with me?"

"Put me down," she ground out. He only laughed and said,

"I think we'll get on together nicely."

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wellz, how was that chappy? Please review and tell me!! Reviews alwayz make me happy!!

****


End file.
